Mixing Things Up
by HeWithTheFace
Summary: Life is getting pretty boring. One day, on his 16th birthday, a Riolu named Alex decides that it's time to mix things up a bit and live a little. Rated M for first chapter and (possible) future lemons. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

It was a quiet evening in March. A Riolu was getting busy with a Kirlia on his bed. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, and a damn good kisser, too. He loved being able to feel every inch of her body underneath his as well as hear her moans of pleasure, all caused by him.

"Alex…" This moment was perfect. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but he never wanted it to end.

"Alex!" This was it! He was close already! Looks like it'll be over sooner than he thought…

"ALEX!"

The Riolu gasped as he shot up and spurted onto his chest, a little bit landing on his face as well. _Oh, right…_ he began to remember, _it was just a fantasy, as usual._ "W-what is it?" He yelled back, still panting from exhaustion. He hoped to god that his father didn't know he was masturbating.

"Get your ass downstairs and eat! I don't care if it's your birthday, you're still going to school!"

"I know, Dad…" He groaned. Of course they just HAD to schedule school on the Monday of his birthday. At least his secret's safe. "I still need to shower, so I'll be down in five, maybe ten!"

"Don't take any longer, the bus leaves in twenty minutes!" With a few footsteps, his father was gone. He was reluctant to get out of his bed, as he was exhausted after what he had just got finished doing, but he had no choice.

It was actually an early morning in April. It was so early that the sun hadn't even risen yet. The Pidgey were in the trees, singing their morning songs. Alex and his family lived in a neighborhood at the southern edge of Johto that was once inhabited by humans who've since migrated miles north. It was located in a nice, quiet town where everybody knew each other.

Alex got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a bit taller than most Riolu, standing at thirty inches, or two feet six inches tall. He liked how he was built. Underneath his golden collar was an everstone collar, purchased and worn without his parents' knowledge. His thoughts were interrupted upon looking at the spot of white on his chest. _Wow, that must've REALLY been intense_, Alex thought. There was a pile of semen smack in the middle of his chest. He also noticed a drop or two that landed right between his eyes. He brought a finger up to collect what had reached his head and licked his finger clean. It wasn't a taste he hated. He couldn't really describe it. It was one that had a chance to be fairly pleasant when tasted every few days. In fact, he'd probably lick his chest clean as well, if he could reach it. He glanced down at his 4 inch penis, which was now almost done retreating back into its sheath. Alex let out a small chuckle. _I guess I'd better get in the shower now._

Less than ten minutes later, the Riolu, drying himself off with a towel, had made his way down the stairs, where a nice plate of food was awaiting him.

"Happy birthday, son!" His mother said to him as he rounded the corner and threw the towel into the laundry basket. She was a Lucario like all other Lucario, with nothing too special about her physically. She definitely had the mind of a mother, that's for sure. Always looking out for and poking fun at her kids. "16 years ago today…" She began to recite as if she had been practicing for years.

Alex groaned. "Mom…" He covered his face with his hands and buried it into the table.

His mother giggled. "Oh, come on, buzzkill. You know it's tradition." There was another groan from the pile of blue fur on the table.

"Yeah, lighten up, bro!" Chimed a Quilava, already sitting at the table. She was Alex's adopted sister. She had hatched the same day as him, so, naturally, they shared the same birthday. However, she always got more of the attention due to her red-colored back.

Alex looked at her blushing, smiling face. He sighed. "Happy birthday, Mia."

His sister ruffled his hair. "Same to you, Allie."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want, Allie~" Alex began to glare at Mia, who stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a wink. Alex began to growl.

"Kids, no fighting at the table, you know the rules." Their father walked in and gave their mother a kiss before finishing getting ready. He was a glasses-wearing Zoroark. Alex might've had to wear glasses as well, but his eyesight is just to the point where he didn't need them. At least not yet, of course. "Eat your food, Alex. I have to go. Bye, kids! Happy birthday!"

"Bye, dad! Thanks!" Mia chirped as her father walked out the door.

Their mother sat at the table with her own plate of food. "So, anything interesting happen today?" She asked.

"It's literally the beginning of the day." Alex said, the morning sun just beginning to rise behind him. "How could anything have happened yet?"

Mia fidgeted in her chair. "My boyfriend texted me and is on his way over to pick me up!" She squeed.

Ah, yes, Mia's boyfriend. That dick of a Croconaw, Jacob. Alex was pretty sure that he was only dating Mia for the popularity points that came with dating a shiny.

Just then, there was a ring at the doorbell. Mia stood up so quickly that she almost fell over from the sudden blood rush. "He's here!" She ran to the door.

Sure enough, there he was. Alex had put his plate away and walked towards the door to get his bag when he saw that douchebag kiss Mia and grope her butt cheek, making her squeal and giggle. "Happy birthday, babe." He said. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, hun~!" Mia replied with a smile and a kiss.

Alex had appeared behind Mia now, with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Hello, Jacob." He snarled.

The Croconaw pulled away and held a hand out to the Riolu. "Alex! What's up, bro?" Alex reluctantly shook his hand, trying to apply as much pressure as possible. If he could just squeeze a little bit harder, he could break his hand, and that'd be-

"So, babe, are we ready to go?"

"You bet, Jakey!" The Quilava said.

The Croconaw turned back to Alex. "Yo, Alex, you wanna join us?"

The Riolu glared at him. "I'd rather walk a thousand miles through Hell and then jump into an ocean of freezing water."

"Oh, come oooooooooon, Allie~!" Mia had grabbed her brother by the shoulder and shook him, making Alex a bit dizzy.

"Yeah, it's your birthday, too, isn't it? Come to school with us, I insist. My ride's got enough space for more than one extra person."

Just then, as if Arceus himself planned it, the school bus drove by and sped off.

_Of fucking course._

"I guess I have no choice now."

"Have a nice day at school, kids!" Their mother called out as they walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Car

AN: This chapter's a bit of a filler chapter. This originally wasn't going to be in the story, but I figured I'd add it in just because.

* * *

The roads were really quiet this morning. Then again, they usually are. Not very many cars drive down here as most Pokemon don't need to drive to get places quickly. It didn't really matter, though. The roads can be used by Pokemon who walk to get to places easier without having to cross through so many forests.

Jacob and Mia were talking about something in the front seats of the car. What exactly they were talking about, I have no clue, because I was in the back trying to tune them out. Around halfway through the 2 mile drive to school, I started tuning in again for some reason.

"You know what I'm thinking we could do tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Whatcha got in mind~?" Mia replied back.

Jacob ran a finger up her thigh, making her giggle a little bit. "I'm thinking we could have ourselves a nice night on the town, y'know? Go out to dinner, see a movie, all that good stuff. My treat."

Mia giggled some more. "Oh, Jakey, you're so sweet!" He leaned in to kiss her, and it reached the point where I couldn't handle it anymore.

"BROTHER IN THE CAR." I yelled, making them start and turn to face me.

Jacob laughed, a bit embarrassed. "Whoops… heh." He began. "Sorry, man." He turned to Mia. "Forgot he's single." Mia responded with a chuckle of her own.

"It's more like you're trying to get with my sister while I'm in the car, able to see the whole thing." I responded, hoping he'd get the message.

He put his eyes on the road again as the school came into view. "Oh, relax. You could date my sister and I wouldn't mind."

"You don't have a sister."

"I know."


End file.
